More Than A Valentine
by heartless-worthless
Summary: You’ve taken all that’s important to me. My heart, my happiness, and my love for you!You probably don’t care! You’re too self centered to realise other people’s feelings! Sonamy


**I know that I haven't finished the stories I've started but I've been so busy! Boarding school leaves you really tired, and with a huge cold! So sorry and I also know Valentines Day has been and gone but I didn't really want to write on valentines! Ended up watching TV instead. And the Brit awards were on so I was getting ready! I apologies but this has been stuck in my head all day! So here it is! A SonAmy valentine special!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and co. Belong to Sega. None belong to me :( **

**More than a valentine**

Sunday night, clouds filling the sky and Knuckles and Tails sit in a lit up room playing card games.

"Hit me." Knuckles put a card down. "Hit me." And again. "Hit me." And once more.

"How long have we been playing this?" Knuckles asked.

"Since Sonic left the house."

"Where did he go?"

"Well…y'know Valentines Day is tomorrow! He's probably trying to find a date."

"Doubt that!"

"Why?"

"Remember last year?"

"That wasn't his fault! He didn't know where McDonalds was!"

"Who takes a girl they've just met to McDonalds? Not very romantic!"

"Shame he forgot it was Valentines Day!"

"And he wondered why she didn't call back." Knuckles smirked. "So…where are you planning on going?"

"Shadows."

"Shadows?!?!"

"He doesn't have a date and neither do I so we're watching die hard!"

"What about Tikal?" Tails thought for a moment.

"Oh god! Where can I go where guys aren't sticking their tongues down girl throats?"

"You could go to a gay mens club!"

"Funny!"

"I'm being serious!"

"I'm not gay!" Tails sighed. "Even if I did want a date…who would want me?" Knuckles sighed.

"Well kid…I could cancel my date if you want."

"No you have a great time!" Tails looked out the window.

"I no you're still grieving over Cosmo and everything but keep your chin up! It's not like you won't find anyone ever again!" Tails shook his head. It has been at least 2 months 3 weeks and 4 days since her death. Not like Tails was one to keep count!

"Let's watch some good old television to keep your mind off Valentines Day huh?" Knuckles flicked through the channels. Love films were on, Valentines Day specials on TV programmes and love songs on the radio. Knuckles turned the TV off and threw the remote away in disgust.

"Don't worry Knuckles. I'll be fine, for now we can play cards some more huh?" Then something came under the door.

"A note!" Knuckles said

"Well done Sherlock!" They grabbed the paper. It was in a ball sealed by an elastic band.

_To Sonic._

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other.

"What's Sonic done now?" Soon, the door was flung open to reveal Sonic, dripping from the rain. Knuckles and Tails gawped at him. Sonic pushed past them and sat on the couch. Burying his face into his hands.

"Sonic?" No reply. "Sonic what happened and why are you soaking?"

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist Knuckles it's raining outside!"

"What happened?" Knuckles asked, gritting his teeth.

"Got any beer?" Sonic looked up, with only pure sadness in his eyes.

"I'll look." Tails walked out of the room as Knuckles sat opposite Sonic.

"Girl trouble?" Sonic looked up at him.

"You can call it that." Knuckles remembered the note.

"Sonic this came for you." He past the note. Sonic shook his head and unravelled it.

_Sonic,_

_You've taken all that's important to me. My heart, my happiness, and my love for you!_

_You probably don't care! You're too self centered to realise other people's feelings! You probably haven't even read on because you don't care!_

"I do!" Knuckles and Tails, when he entered the room, gave him a look.

_Well I'm not going to stoop to your level Sonic the Hedgehog! All I did was care! What did I do? Before this I would've done anything to make you happy! Seems like there's nothing I can do! _

_Why do you care to read this far if you told me you never cared? Why did you save me all those times? _

_Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog. I hope you have a happy life…but I don't need to take anymore of your treatment again!_

_Amy Rose._

Sonic just sat there. Speechless and emotionless. Knuckles grabbed the note and read it, along with Tails. He noticed there were drops of some kind. Not rain drops, but tear drops.

"Sonic the Hedgehog what did you do now?" Sonic shook his head again.

"It can't be nothing! Amy isn't the sort of person that writes this sort of thing!"

"Leave me alone."

"But Sonic-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE TAILS!" Sonic yelled. Then looked at the note. "Amy's right! I don't care about anyone else!"

"Sonic…what did you do to her?" Knuckles sat next to him and grabbed his shoulder. Tails looked scared as he waited for the reaction.

"I went out to do what I usually do…run! Then I saw Eggman go after Amy so I saved her…as usual. And as usual she asked for a date and I said no. I thought she would just keep begging until I ran away but she said 'That just proves it!' I asked what. She started talking about being too shy to go out with her, saying I should at least try. Somehow, that got to me and I started yelling…saying I never loved her and never will! I said I only saved her because everyone else seemed to like her. I said they forced me to do it all! This really upset Amy. She had to be held back from slapping me by Cream and then she called me selfish and I said 'I'd rather be selfish than be around you!' She ran off. After thinking about what I did I realised…what I did was selfish. I thought being a hero meant I was selfless and caring. But to the people it really matters to, I don't care at all!"

"Another Valentines Day for Amy ruined by the only person she really cares for!" Everyone turned to see Shadow in the doorway.

"Have you come to ruin my day too?" Sonic asked. Drinking the beer Tails gave him.

"Well, yes and no." They all looked at Shadow. "I came to tell you you're a selfish git and you should apologise to Amy!"

"She won't listen to me! And this note proves me theory!"

Shadow read the note. "Hmmm… that does put an image in your head. No matter! Amy's round Creams, if you catch her you can apologise for being…well…you!"

"And will she listen? No!"

"Sonic…I need to know one thing…did you mean any of it?" Sonic looked at the ground. He sighed.

"…No…"

"Did you used to think that?"

"No."

"Do you actually care for her?" Sonic glared at him. "Well?"

"What's it to you?"

"It'll prove that you should apologise. Answer me hedgehog!"

Sonic looked to the floor. "Yes."

"How much?"

"Well…my chest pounds every time I see her, I get scared when she gets captured and when she clings onto me I start sweating." Everyone had wide eyes when he said this. "What?"

"How long has this feeling gone on for?"

"Since she gave me that shell bracelet."

"So…that's why you acted the way you did tonight! This is all fitting into place!"

"What is?"

"Are you that dumb Sonic even Knuckles has it all figured out!" (A/N I love Knuckles because he's so gullible and stupid at times! I'm not being mean because he rules!) Knuckles smiled and nodded. Then got ready to pound him to the ground but Tails shook his head and gave him the stop-he's-way-more-powerful-than-you look.

"Figured out what?"

"You have a crush on her big time hedgehog!" Sonic just looked at him. "It explains everything! Why you suddenly care about her! Why it got to you when she called you shy about going out with her! Why you save her from death even though we thought you thought she was annoying! Why you run away! I nailed this right on the head!"

"Quit gloating Shadow!" Knuckles was still angry at him for what he said.

"And to top it all off…I don't see you denying this!" Sonic sighed.

"You're right."

"Really…Shadow?"

"I'm smarter than you think you stupid fox!"

"You've got to tell her! Before she does anything drastic!" Knuckles said, trying to stop the argument taking place.

"And say what? She won't listen! Why should she after the way I've treated her?!"

"If she loves you she will listen!"

"That's my point she doesn't anymore!"

"Sonic…you said yourself you care for her! You should care enough to tell her! And she won't have given up on her hero that easily!" Sonic, for the millionth time, sighed.

"If it will get you guys off my back then I'll do it." They smiled and walked out into the cold night.

_Creams_

Sonic was just about to knock when he ran for it but got grabbed by the arm by Shadow.

"Do it faker!" Sonic got released from his grip and walked back to the house. Sonic shook his head.

"I can't do it!"

"It's just wood knock on it and get this over and done with I have a pizza getting very cold in my fridge!" Shadow yelled. Sonic just stared at the door.

"Get a man to do a boys job!" Knuckles pushed past Sonic, knocking him over in the process, and knocked. To Knuckles dismay, Rouge answered.

"Hey Knuckie! Can't come out to play right now Amy's in a state did you hear what that stupid hedgehog do to her?!"

"That's why I'm here can Amy come to the door?"

"Sorry Knuckie! She's busy crying on Creams shoulder." Knuckles grabbed Sonic and pulled him up.

"Then can we come in?" Rouge gave Sonic an evil glare.

"Why should I let that 'thing' into Creams house?"

"He's got some explaining to do."

Rouge hesitated. "Fine." The boys walked in. "Amy, I…hopefully…have some people here to make you feel better." Tails and Shadow walked in.

"Hey boys." She didn't smile. She just got a napkin and wiped her eyes.

"We know you've been really upset today and we know it hurt! So we brought Sonic here to try to explain-"

"Didn't you read the note? I don't want anything to do with HIM anymore!"

"But you have no idea how long it took to get him to FINALLY knock on the door! Please hear him out!" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"He's heard you out!" Amy sighed.

"Alright then." Knuckles pushed Sonic into the room and stood in the doorway with Rouge.

"Well?" Amy cold heartedly asked. Sonic slightly shook at the glares he got the girls.

"Well…where do I start…I'm not sorry!"

"WHAT?!" Amy screamed.

"Amy! I'm not sorry you walked into my life, I'm not sorry I saved you all those times! The others never forced me to save you! That time I jumped into the sea to save you the others were telling me not to because I was afraid of water but I didn't listen to them! I may've been selfish before but I cared enough to save you without thinking of the consequences. I'm prepared to die for you!" Shadow and Tails gave each other a look. _'He didn't say anything about this to us!'_ Tails thought. Amy gave him a confused look, along with the others. "Shadow, Knuckles and Tails got me to realise my faults! I'm prepared to change, please? Don't give up on me…the only thing that keeps me going anymore is you! Because…" He kneeled down in front of her, completely prepared to tell. "I'm in love with you and I know somewhere in there says you feel the same way still! I take back everything! You know I do!" Now they were all wide eyed. "Please?" Tails smiled while the others, even Amy, were in total shock.

"Sonic…"

"I'll do anything!"

"How do I know this isn't a set up?" Sonic sighed.

"Because of this!" Sonic didn't care all his friends were watching, he didn't care if Eggman was watching! He kissed her, it didn't last long but he didn't care. "Believe me?" They all smiled. Even Amy.

"You really do love me don't you?"

"Always have! Always will!" Amy smiled.

"Then I love you too!" Then once again they kissed. Clapping and cheering could be heard from the others.

"I knew chasing you would pay off!" Amy got up and gave him the usual hug.

"Enough with the gooey romantic stuff let's have some pizza and watch Die Hard!" They all nodded and got ready for a quiet night at home. Up in the sky the rain stopped coming down and the stars brightened up the sky once again.

**What d'you think? Spent a while on this and took aaaaages with grammer that might still be absolutely rubbish! R&R! No flaming please?**


End file.
